ESTE CUERPO NO ES MIO EN ESTE SÁBADO DE LOCOS
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Hilary se levanto observo a su alrededor, esa no era su casa, de hecho no recordaba estar ahí la ultima vez, todo era confuso, la abran secuestrado. ¡Esto es un sueño!- Ella se miro en el espejo y grito con horror al ver el cuerpo en el que estaba.- ¡ESTE CUERPO NO ES MIO! KaiXHil BryanXOC o imaginen a Bryan y Hilary. completo
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**ESTE CUERPO NO ES MIO EN ESTE SABADO DE LOCOS**

_By: Hilary Kryss Yagami._

-X-

.

.

Era un día muy hermoso como el resto de los días me aliste, me arregle hermosa como siempre, mi hermana gemela Natsuki y yo caminábamos hacia la universidad ambas pensando detenidamente en hombres.

-¡Hilary pero como se te ocurre imaginar eso a mí nunca se me ocurrio!- decía Natsuki un poco graciosa.

-Es que solo piénsalo nosotras sabemos como llegar a eso que se siente porque lo leemos en los libros pero si lo pensamos de los hombres no sabemos nada.- Decía yo un poco pensante.

-Sabes sería una buena idea preguntarle a los chicos, pero para ser franca no sé si sea bueno preguntarles eso tan personal.- la verdad es que ambas estábamos de acuerdo en ello pues preguntar sobre algo intimo no se le pregunta a cualquiera. En eso ella tenía razón sin embargo estamos de acuerdo en que debíamos hacerlo, haci que decidimos hacerlo con las personas que tenemos confianza, a lo lejos del alma mater, mi hermana y yo nos separamos, me dirigí a uno de mis escondites para meditar en la facultad de periodismo, me recosté en un árbol y cerré los ojos para relajarme, mientras la brisa de otoño me acariciaba, justamente sentí a alguien cerca de mí y escuche un Hpm. para despertarme y claramente lo vi era Kai.

-¿Ha? hola Kai ¿como estas?- dije mientras me sentaba y le sonreía, el tomo haciendo a mi lado este hombre sabe donde me escondo, siempre sabe donde estoy debe tener algún rastreador para saber mis escondites, sin embargo a pesar de ello lo quiero muchísimo pues la verdad es que estoy enamorada de él y me atreví a decírselo pero alguna circunstancia de la vida aun no he recibido respuesta pues siempre nuestros amigos nos interrumpen, sin embargo eso no me importa porque para mí es mi amigo.

-siempre que te veo estas debajo de un árbol meditando, ahora dime en que piensas.- la verdad es que este hombre me sorprendió y pensar en ello me hizo sonrojar.

-Este… bueno…- Estaba titubeando, para lo cual el enarco una ceja sabía perfectamente que eso lo fastidiaba un poco mas sabiendo que soy sincera y los titubeos no son cosa mía.- pues tengo una pregunta pero no es como preguntarte sin que lo tomes a mal.

-Solo pregunta.

-Prométeme no ponerte extraño, tomarlo a mal, solo es una curiosidad y eres el único hombre en el que puedo confiar.- Kai asintió y entonces yo proseguí respirando profundo y lanzado la pregunta.- ¿Qué sienten ustedes cuando llegan a un orgasmo?

-¿Eh?- Kai estaba pálido lo sabia esto lo hizo irse por otro lado.- Mmm… pues lo que sientes es… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¡Ahhhhhhh! No me contestes con una pregunta y pues… se me ocurrio hoy en la mañana últimamente he estado leyendo libros eróticos y prácticamente se que es lo que siente una mujer cuando llega a un orgasmo muy distinto en el hombre no sé que es lo que siente según los libros es una gran liberación desde el centro de la vagina de una mujer que se irradia hasta la cabeza y toda la espalda pero no sé que es lo que siente un hombre.- todo eso lo dije mirando a Kai de una manera algo inocente considerando la pregunta, Kai medito un poco mientras un rubor se expandía por sus mejillas muy tenuemente aunque yo lo alcance a percibir.

-Pues bueno… veras en el hombre sentís lo mismo solo que el pene se alarga y contrae al momento de llegar al orgasmos y se expande cuando ocurre la eyaculación, todo lo posterior al orgasmo femenino es lo mismo.

-¡Oh!- dije eso mientras colocaba una mano en mi mentón de una forma pensativa.- eso suena genial Natsuki y yo teníamos esa duda ahora ¡gracias!- dije eso y sonreí, Kai seguía conmigo y hablamos de muchas cosas y reíamos como solo él y yo lo hacíamos desde música, cosas científicas y cosas raras. Luego de un rato me retire del lugar y me despedí de Kai había quedado en encontrarme con mi hermana en el centro comercial Kai y yo nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como es costumbre.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado estaba mi hermana gemela Natsuki caminado cuando en el teléfono celular cayo un texto de Brian su amigo y amor de su vida cosa que Natsuki aun no confesaba, ella está enamorada de Brian y el pues creo que también la quiere pero no quiere perder su amistad aunque Brian es un pervertido de primera pero alguien de confianza, ella camino cerca de la facultad de ingeniería donde se encontraría con Brian, el cual estaba esperándola en una mesa de la facultad, al verla él le sonrió y abrazo de una manera afectiva, mi hermana lo quería muchísimo tanto que siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla y sonrojaba a Brian, ellos eran parecidos a Kai y a mí.

-Hola Brian ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar Natsuki.- Brian la miraba detenidamente y luego sintió que algo le pasaba a su amiga la cual no se atrevía a decir.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- Brian miraba a Natsuki de una manera dulce e intensa.

-Estoy muy bien solo tengo una pregunta pero no sé cómo hacerla.- Ella se ruborizo.

-Sabes que soy muy bueno respondiendo preguntas.-Brian la ánimo para que ella se desahogara.

-Es solo que tu lo veras mal y es algo que no quiero que pienses mal solo es una cosa que ha Hilary se le ocurrio y luego me entro la curiosidad.

-De acuerdo dime.- Brian la miro directamente a los ojos y luego Natsuki se atrevió a decir.

-Cuando los hombres llegan al orgasmo que lo que sienten…- Natsuki lo miro directamente a los ojos para que Brian estaba rojo totalmente, no sabía que responder se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente y luego miro a Natsuki.

-Este… bueno… hum… ¿por que quieres saberlo?

-Brian es que solo es una curiosidad no es que vaya tener relaciones o algo asi es solo una curiosidad.- El peli plata trago grueso, pues el no es virgen al igual que Kai pero responder algo intimo es algo extraño e incomodo mas si es la persona que amas.

-Pues sientes una gran energía liberada como hacer el kame- hame- ha y luego caer rendido al expulsar esa energía, el pene se siente liberado palpitante y se dilata y contrae mientras sientes una relajación en todo el cuerpo es algo casi indescriptible.

-¡oooohhh!- Natsuki estaba asombrada, Brian estaba rojo, Natsuki miro su reloj y era tarde, ella llego y se acerco a la mejilla de Brian para darle un beso, sonriente, lo abrazo y le dijo.- ¡Gracias sabia que en ti podía confiar!- y se Fue Brian al igual que Kai se quedo pensativo ¿como será el orgasmo en las mujeres?

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos encima de un árbol se encontraba el hada del amor Sonja la cual observaba como iban las cosas entre las gemelas Tachibana, ellas habían sido su fascinación desde que las pillo leyendo relatos eróticos y mas sabiendo que ambas son vírgenes, Sonja sabía perfectamente que ambas estaban enamoradas de dos rusos en especial dos hombres que habían sido torturados por la vida, sin embargo ella era buena y deseaba su felicidad, pero justamente ahora se le prendió el foco esta era la oportunidad perfecta, con una sonrisa esta hermosa Hada haría de las suyas.

A lo lejos diviso a las chicas ambas estaban en el centro comercial y ambas compraban ropas que utilizarían para la fiesta que se daría el día siguiente y era sábado, ambas estaban sonrientes para lo que Sonja reia al ver la felicidad de ambas chicas.

-¡Hilary no me lo vas a creer pero tuve la información le pregunte a Brian!- Natsuki hablaba con felicidad a lo que Hilary le contesto.

-Yo también le pregunte a Kai.- Hilary estaba pensativa a lo que Natsuki pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede? Brian dice que es una liberación del pene en el que se contrae y se dilata y como resultado es la eyaculación.

-Si lo sé hermana pero lo que me tiene pensativa es que aun asi no sabemos lo que sienten y eso mismo me dijo Kai, nuca sabremos lo que se siente, pero ya no importa solo era una curiosidad.- Hilary le sonrió a su hermana y ambas se tomaron de manos era momento de ir a comprar ropa para sábado en la noche, Hilary se probo un despampanante vestido rojo que marcaba la figura de una mujer, unos zapatos de tacón alto, definitivamente con eso cautivaría a Kai, Natsuki por su parte llevo un vestido morado con tacones altos a Brian le encantara. Ambas sonrieron y justamente hicieron las compras. A lo lejos se encontraron con las chicas Kai y Brian quienes venían discutiendo.

-Yo no sé porque me lo pregunto.- Decía un Brian alterado mientras Kai levantaba la ceja pues el tenia la idea de que Fue Brian quien le metió esas cosas en la cabeza a Hilary o a Natsuki. (creo que es común poner a Brian de pervertido xD)

-Como sea el punto es que pasamos un momento embarazoso porque no sabíamos que responder.- Contesto Kai con un tono molesto pero frio como siempre lo hacía, Brian se quedo pensativo hasta que pudo articular Kai noto esa reacción de Brian.

-Kai entonces ¿Cómo será el orgasmo femenino?

-¿eh? No lo sé Brian eso nunca lo sabremos hasta que estemos en el cuerpo de una mujer.- Sonja levanto las cejas y se alegro pues eso era lo que necesitaba para unirlos, Kai y Brian guardaron silencio cuando observaron a las chicas, ellos las invitaron a un café, Kai y Hilary mantenían su porte serio pues ellos tenían esa duda, sin embargo hablaban de vez en cuando, Brian y Natsuki aun mantenían su plática sin embargo también se notaba la incomodidad, Sonja agito una varita de mágica de oro y los cuerpos de los chicos brillaron sin que ellos lo notaran, Sonja Rio y se retiro, Kai y Brian decidieron ir a dejar a las chicas a su casa en el auto de Kai, Brian se despidió de Natsuki y la abrazo, Hilary abrazo a Kai para despedirse y le pregunto a su oído.

-No estás molesto con migo verdad.- Eso desconcertó a Kai un poco sin embargo este le contesto.

-Hpm. ¿Como puedes creer eso?- Hilary y Kai sonrieron, Hilary tomo el rostro de Kai depositando un beso en su mejilla y las chicas se fueron. Durante toda la noche las chicas estuvieron pensativas incluso se quedaron dormidas pensando, Kai y Brian igualmente en sus apartamentos.

A la mañana siguiente Hilary se levanto observo a su alrededor, esa no era su casa, de hecho no recordaba estar ahí la ultima vez, todo era confuso, la abran secuestrado, luego sintió unas enormes ganas de ir al baño y cuando lo encontró con pesadez bajo sus pantalones y se encontró con un enorme pene.

-¡ahhhhhhh! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Esto es un sueño!- Ella se miro en el espejo y grito con horror al ver el cuerpo en el que estaba.- ¡ESTE CUERPO NO ES MIO!

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada se que merezco la silla eléctrica incluso la hoguera, por alejarme demasiado de los fics pero la cuestión es que había perdido la inspiración y había estado muy estresada, y son contar que me había enfrascado en escribir para un juego llamado Corazón de melón lamento mucho haberme alejado pero tratare de escribir lo mas que puedo nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. <em>


	2. ¿Donde esta mi cuerpo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo 2. ¿Dónde está mi Cuerpo?_

-X-

.

.

**CON HILARY**

Eso no podía ser cierto estaba en otro cuerpo, me miraba en el, todo era irracional y para colmo tenía unas horribles ganas por ir al baño, Dios mío tenía un pene ¿como usarlo? primero me senté en la taza del inodoro pero luego me sentí extraña, cielos si no hacía nada acabaría haciendo una vergüenza, me levante, tome mi pene y con los ojos cerrados trate de hacer pis en la taza, me costó un poco apuntar y moje un poco la tapa del inodoro, sin embargo sentí un fuerte alivio al expulsar la orina, me limpio con una hoja de papel y luego guarde mi pene en mi pantalón cielos eso era incomodo me lo acomodaba para distintos lados y sentía la molestia hasta que al final lo deje envuelto hacia un lado, los hombres eran muy complicados a mi parecer, me acerque al espejo y toque mi rostro cielos esto parece ser cierto y Comence a llorar al encontrarme en el cuerpo de Kai, camine y busque un teléfono celular el de Kai, la pregunta era ¿donde escondería su teléfono ese hombre? camine por el apartamento y en su cajón lo encontré, junto a… ¡por Dios Kai está loco! mi rostro estaba en shock es hombre tenía revistas pornográficas, unos vibradores en sus envoltorios los cuales estaban nuevos, y una serie de películas porno, Dios este hombre es mas pervertido que yo, tome el teléfono y me llame a mi misma o mejor dicho a la impostora usurpadora de cuerpos. El teléfono sonaba pero no contestaba, maldición eso era malo, me puse a llorar de nuevo, después de un rato me tranquilice, me acosté en la cama y cerré lo ojos con la esperanza de despertarme en mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

**CON NATSUKI**

Ella se despertó después de escuchar un despertador y sin querer lo boto al piso, somnolienta se levanto y miro a su alrededor, miro su mano y era la mano de un hombre. ¡Hay no! Miro su cuerpo y estaba en bóxers, sin camisa ¿adonde se fueron sus bubíes?, miro algo que no encajaba tenía un bulto enorme. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso era un pene? Fue corriendo por el apartamento a buscar un espejo y se encontró con uno en el baño, ¡no, era el cuerpo de Bryan! Se miro de pies a cabeza no podía ser, Natsuki camino en círculos maquinando en alguna hipótesis pues eso era imposible el trasplante de cerebros no ocurría y además no recordaba haberse sometido alguno, ya se llamare a Hilary fue lo que pensó y luego recordó. ¡Eso no le sucede a las personas normales! Y la llevarían al psiquiátrico, no podía ser cierto estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre, sentía ganas de ir al baño, miro la tapa, tomo su pene y de inmediato comenzó a orinar, sin embargo no lo tomo con firmeza su pene y este comenzó a derramar orina en el piso del baño, hay no el pene de un hombre es algo complicado, Natsuki volvió a tomar su pene y punto al baño y esta vez pudo mantenerlo quieto hasta que acabo, resignada lo acomodo, busco artículos de limpieza y aseo el piso del baño, miro su rostro en espejo y comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué yo? Busco su teléfono en el cuarto y vio que a la par de la cama habían posters de mujeres desnudas, películas pornográficas y vibradores en sus empaques nuevos, Bryan era un ultra pervertido, al menos Hilary y ella no llegaban a esos extremos, tomo el celular y llamo a su cuerpo pero el teléfono sonaba sin respuesta, resignada se acostó a dormir esperando encontrar su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

**CON BRYAN**

Ese día se había despertado con tranquilidad tenia tiempos de no despertarse así, termino de despertarse y entonces reacciono ¡Diablos la alarma no sonó! Debia levantarse temprano a traer la ropa de la lavandería, bueno no importa lo hará luego, miro a su alrededor, era la habitación de Natsuki, ¡hay no! Y si tuvo relaciones y no lo recuerda, si la violo, no eso no podía estarle pasando, no menos con la persona que ama, busco el baño y fue directo a orinar, sintió esa relajación pero luego algo le pareció raro la orina no caía adentro de la taza si no afuera, comenzó a notar algo le faltaba su pene, corrió al espejo, miro su cuerpo y vio el rostro de Natsuki, ante el asombro pego un grito de horror, fue tanto que luego vio a Hilary correr hacia el cuarto de Natsuki.

-¿Que te sucede?- La expresión de Hilary le dio terror casi sintió estar hablando con Kai.

-¡ah…em…!- Bryan estaba pálido y no sabía que decir.

-¡habla ya!- Decía Hilary en un tono irritado igual que el de Kai.

-¡No me hables asi!- Dijo Bryan el cual empezaba a exasperarse.- ¡Es que yo… vi una cucaracha!

-¿Desde cuando te dan miedo las cucarachas?- Simplemente no sabía que responderle.

-¡Desde ahora!

-¡ya te pareces mas a Bryan!- Dijo Hilary y salió.

-¡Y tu a Kai!- grito como respuesta pero esta ya se había ido.- Cielos no puedo decirle a nadie que estoy en el cuerpo de Natsuki me creerán loco ¿Qué voy hacer?- busco el teléfono de Natsuki y se encontró con muchas llamadas perdidas del impostor que usaba su cuerpo, resignado fue directo a limpiar el desastres del baño, y después a bañarse, eso sí sería complicado aunque divertido tocar el cuerpo de su amada, sin embargo no abusaría de ella pues él desea con las intenciones de que le pida tocarla, se miro en el espejo desnudo o desnuda en este caso y supo que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, si regresaba a su cuerpo le diría su amor a su amiga, mientras tanto tenía que ir a buscar el impostor.

**CON KAI**

Se había despertado, era tarde su alarma no sonó y eran la nueve de la mañana, miro a su alrededor y estaba en la habitación de Hilary, eso era extraño, nunca se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Hilary, ¡Hay no eso era malo! Solo esperaba no haber conducido dormido hacia su casa y haber abusado de Hilary mientras dormía, en un episodio de sexomnia.

-¡Hilary!- dijo su nombre pero se llevo la mano a la boca al escuchar que no era su voz, miro su cuerpo y era pequeño, tenía unas minis bubíes pero aun asi las pudo tomar en sus manos, sus piernas eran delgadas como las de una mujer, se acerco al espejo y miro su rostro era Hilary, reprimió un grito y entonces escucho un grito muy agudo, Kai corrió hacia afuera del pasillo buscando de donde venia el grito, viendo a Natsuki la hermana de Hilary gritando en el baño.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto frio, ya que la escucho gritar como si le hubiera pasado una tragedia.

-¡ah…em…!- Natsuki estaba pálida pero no sabía que decir.

-¡habla ya!- Decía Kai a Natsuki.

-¡No me hables asi!- Decía Natsuki.- ¡Es que yo… vi una cucaracha!

-¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo las cucarachas?- Kai sabía perfectamente que la fobia a las cucarachas era de Hilary sin embargo quizás era común contagiarse los males.

-¡Desde ahora!- Escucho a Natsuki decirle y entonces el contesto.

-¡ya te pareces mas a Bryan!- Y salió de la habitación, luego sintió su pelvis llena y sabía que tenía que ir al baño, eso sería diferente, abrió la tapa y se sentó a orinar, cielos se sentía tan agradable liberar esa descarga de orina, tan parecida a la de su cuerpo, se aseo y fue directo a buscar el teléfono de Hilary, reviso el aparato y tenia llamadas telefónicas de Kai mejor dicho su cuerpo algo debió haber sucedido, si él estaba en el cuerpo de Hilary ¿donde estaba Hilary?

Resignado fue por ropas, y se desnudo frente al espejo, al ver el cuerpo de Hilary supo que era hermoso a pesar de la escases de sus senos, tenia bonitas caderas, una diminuta cintura, su cuerpo era como el de una muñeca inocente, dejo de mirar el cuerpo de Hilary y se ducho trataba de no tocar de mas el cuerpo de la joven eso no sería justo, aunque tenía grandes ganas de tomarla de las piernas y embestirla mientras la besaba, reprimió ese pensamiento y termino la ducha, se miro al espejo y empezó a maquinar en cómo arreglarse pues no debían darse cuenta que era Hilary.

.

.

.

.

**HILARY**

Me desperté después de un buen rato de sueño, mire hacia mi cuerpo y aun estaba en el cuerpo de Kai, no podía ser cierto debia encontrar mi cuerpo y averiguar que sucedía, resignada busque ropas, y me desnude, mis mejillas se sonrojaron Kai estaba súper guapísimo, es mas lo podría confundir como el sexy Christian Grey solo con la diferencia que no es tan manipulador y no me tendría como su perra personal para su satisfacción, Kai es diferente, mire a mi alrededor y no abuse, me bañe con tranquilidad, toque lo menos que pude su masculinidad y Salí de la ducha, me cambie de ropas, tome a Dranzer, el cual brillo, creo que el mejor que nadie sabe no soy Kai pero se compadece de mi, use cremas y lociones masculinas, me estaba volviendo loca al sentir su olor si sigo actuando asi pensaran que soy Gay cuando soy una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo del hombre que ama ¿eh? Después de pensarlo bien ¡estoy demente! Tome las llaves del auto un Doge Viper negro y Salí conduciendo hacia mi casa o mejor dicho la que era mi casa. Me estacione en la entrada a lo lejos vi a Bryan manejando su BMW I8, entonces lo vi pensando, me quede tranquila debia tratar a Bryan asi como siempre lo trataba con frialdad y algo grosero bueno entre Kai y el sé que se agradan pero tenía que actuar como él, baje del auto con mis gafas de sol con esas que Kai se ve sexy y malo. Espere a Bryan. Cuando se me acerco puse mi expresión relajada y sexy bien a lo Kai.

-Hola Kai.- Me dijo Bryan y yo conteste.

-Hpm. Hola Bryan.

-Piensas tocar.- Maldición olvide hacerlo, me tranquilice.

-No seas zopenco Bryan obvio que lo hare.

-¡Oye no me hables asi!

-Pues no te comportes como un zopenco.- Bryan rabiaba y yo había olvidado cómo se comporta Kai, resignada toque la puerta y mi madre Salió.

.

.

.

.

**NATSUKI**

Natsuki se despertó, esperanzada de ver su cuerpo tal y cual es, pero vio que todo estaba como lo dejo, no era cierto, no volvería a su cuerpo, resignada, busco ropas, se dirigió al baño y se desnudo, miro su cuerpo y era escultural, en su mente divagaban muchas imágenes pero las reprimió mientras se bañaba, toco el cuerpo de su pene de una manera delicada y rápida, casi tímida era el primer pene que tocaba y estaba sonrojada de ello, termino de bañarse y salió, se coloco la ropa y se perfumo, busco sus llaves y fue por su BMW I8. En el trayecto pensaba todo lo que diría y haría, tenía que actuar, se estaciono al otro lado de la casa, se bajo del auto y vio a Kai, este era un problema debia aparentar ser Bryan o el chico lo notaria, cambio su expresión a una de total frialdad y se acerco hablarle al chico.

-Hola Kai.- Le dijo ella para aparentar normalidad.

-Hpm. Hola Bryan.- le dijo Kai y lo vio como de costumbre.

-Piensas tocar.- Era una pregunta normal para lo que no esperaba que estallara como es que Hilary lo aguanta nunca lo vio asi.

-No seas zopenco Bryan obvio que lo hare.- Le contesto para lo que no le gusto.

-¡Oye no me hables asi!

-Pues no te comportes como un zopenco.- Natsuki rabiaba, mientras Kai se mantuvo frio pues traía con el uno lentes de sol, Kai toco la puerta y de inmediatamente salió su madre.

.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV HILARY**

-¡Hay mis yernos! ¿Como están?

-¿Eh?- Fue nuestra expresión a este paso mi madre espantara a Bryan y a Kai lo bueno es que Kai no sabe nada. Aclare mi garganta y hable.

-Buenos Días señora Tachibana.

-¡Llegan a tiempo al desayuno chicos!- Cielos con todo el asunto había olvidado que no había desayunado y muero de hambre. Caminamos hacia la sala de la casa.

-Ma…- Estaba a punto de decirle mama a mi madre y me reprimí, Bryan me volteo a ver con extrañeza.- Señora Tachibana no desea ayuda.- Hable con frialdad, Bryan abrió al boca, cielos metí la pata.

-¡No hijo no te preocupes ve a buscar a Hilary debe estar con Natsuki en el cuarto!- sin más subí las escaleras seguida de Bryan, me acerque a la habitación y se escuchaba mi Voz y la de Natsuki, llegue y abrí la puerta sin tocar, cerré la puerta y eso fue apocalíptico, vi a mi cuerpo y junto a Natsuki y entonces Bryan y yo salimos corriendo y nos les tiramos encima.

-¿Quien eres? y ¿que haces en mi cuerpo?- la impostora solo me miro.

-¡Hilary!

-¿eh? ¡Kai!- me levante y abrace mi cuerpo mientras lloraba, Kai me abrazo, Bryan soltó a Natsuki y también comenzó a llorar mientras nos abrazaban, Corrí y abrace a mi hermana.- ¡Natsuki hermanita estoy atrapada en el cuerpo de Kai!

-¿Ustedes también?- Natsuki contestaba, Bryan abrazaba mi cuerpo mientras le decía lo mismo y entonces caímos en cuenta los cuatro intercambiamos cuerpo.

-Hay no ahora que haremos ahora me desperté con un pene ¡extraño mi cuerpo!- Decía mientras Bryan y yo nos abrazábamos pues ahora ya sabía que era mi hermana Natsuki.

-No hay que decirle nada a nadie si no perderemos nuestra facha de machos rudos.- Dijo Bryan en el cuerpo de mi hermana.

-No seas zopenco si lo hablamos nos llevaran al psiquiátrico.- Kai decía en mi cuerpo (muy bien creo que narrare con los nombres de los personajes pero tomen en cuenta que no están en sus cuerpos si no en el otro ya que hasta a mi me parece complicado . ).

-Pero es ilógico esto es estúpido y no se puede demostrar con la ciencia.- Dije para lo cual ambos nos miraron.

-Es cierto además tampoco hemos estado sometidos a enormes cargas radioactivas para dar valida la posibilidad.- Natsuki corroboro.

-¿Entonces que haremos?- Bryan estaba impaciente.

-Si algo intercambio nuestros cuerpos tal vez un choque lo ayude a volver a la normalidad.- Dijimos Natsuki y yo.

-De acuerdo ustedes por halla y nosotras por halla.- Dijimos y salimos corriendo a toda velocidad justamente cuando estábamos a punto de chocar mi mamá abría la puerta para decirnos que ya estaba el desayuno y se quedo anonadada al ver el impacto y que nostras caíamos en los cuerpo de los chicos que eran más frágiles que nosotras.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un ensayo para un baile y nosotros no sabemos cómo cargar a las chicas para el numero.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrio lo cual Kai me reprimió en silencio pero fue la única excusa.

-Ha bueno la comida está servida por favor pasen al comedor.- mi mamá nos contesto y luego nos mando a comer, todo estaba silencioso Natsuki y yo nos mirábamos mientras comíamos, Kai y Bryan igual.

-¡Ma… Digo señora Tachibana esto esta delicioso!- Dijo Natsuki a penada estuvo cerca de decirle mamá.

-Es cierto esta deliciosa señora.- y puse expresión fría.

-¡Chicos me halagan pero ustedes deben de comer mejores platillos que este!- dijo mi mama entre risas.- y ustedes ¿cuando se convertirán en mis yernos?- Nosotros casi escupimos el café, Bryan y Kai estaban sonrojados pero igual que nosotras.

-Hum… el tiempo lo dirá.- fue lo más frio que pude contestar, mire a Kai y le di un puntapié para que me ayudara.

-Mamá no molestes a los chicos son nuestros amigos.- Dijo Kai sonrojado y Bryan tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

-¡Pero es que ya quiero que me hagan abuela!

-¿Eh?- yo me quería morir mi madre estaba diciendo estas cosas esto era mortificante, Natsuki pisoteo a Bryan para que ayudara a Kai.

-¡Se… Digo mamá! Estamos muy chicas todavía hay que esperar.- Al fin Bryan dijo algo coherente. Luego terminamos el desayuno y cuando mi madre se levanto suspiramos de alivio las cosas no pintaban nada bien, subimos a mi alcoba, cerré la puerta y apareció un hada frente a nosotros.

-¡Hola, soy Sonja!- Ella nos sonrió y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que no tengo nada en contra de las fanáticas de Christian Grey aunque me leí los tres libros, pienso que es totalmente Sexy y por eso lo compare con Kai sin embargo yo tacho el libro de machista y sexista, yo creo que una mujer no debe ser sometida a esa clase de tratos a menos que sea su consentimiento, además Kai no buscaría a Hilary para que sea su prostituta privada, simplemente eso no lo concedí y aparte que al leer el tercer libro me di cuenta que no podría andar con un hombre que sea demasiado controlador, como en el caso del trato que Christian tuvo con Leila cuando busco Anastasia, simplemente es demasiado, sin embargo me gustan las situaciones sexuales. Y sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero me sentí tentada aclarar la comparación de Kai, ahora volviendo con el fic pues esto se pondrá mas descabellado, en el capitulo anterior había olvidado escribir que este fic está dedicado a <em>_**Natsuki **__mi amiga y gemela en la universidad, no somos gemelas pero decimos que lo somos, a __**Gabrys **__quien es Sonja en este fic, a __**Scarlet**__, __**Hilarysplittitaniahiwatari**__, __**Rosalinahilary**__ y todas mis bellas y hermosas lectoras mil gracias este fic va dedicado a todas las amantes de esta pareja, en el próximo capítulo ya que ahora la situación será con los amigos de estos, haber como funciona nos veremos en el próximo capítulo dejen sus comentarios ya que ustedes me inspiran. _


	3. Un Hada Pervertida

.

.

_**Advertencia:**__ Este capítulo tiene contenido erótico, si leen es bajo su responsabilidad y para omitirlo por los que no quieren leer esas escenas tiene una señalización en negrita que muestras donde comienza y donde termina. Recuerden que los chicos están en el cuerpo del otro y Sonja es Gabrys. Sin más interrupciones feliz lectura._

.

.

_Capitulo 3. Un Hada Pervertida._

-X-

.

.

Todos estábamos anonadados un hada había aparecido y su nombre es Sonja, simplemente Natsuki y yo nos abrazamos, Kai y Bryan permanecieron inmóviles observando la situación, ella solo rio por lo bajo al ver nuestras actitudes.

-¿Qué clase de modales tienen? Ni saludar a su madrina pueden.

-Creo que debemos ir al psiquiátrico.- Natsuki y yo íbamos de camino a la puerta, Kai y Bryan solo nos tomaron del brazo.

-¿A ver a que has venido?- Kai le pregunto como siempre cortante y directo al grano.

-Siempre tan directo Kai y si soy la responsable de esto.

-¿Eh?- fueron nuestra expresiones de asombro, Natsuki y yo corrimos y atrapamos al hada que tenia nuestra misma estatura.

-Devuélveme mi cuerpo.- Nosotras éramos unas fieras.

-Tranquilas, Tranquilas, yo se que ustedes se aman de hecho ustedes están destinados, desde que nacieron mi misión era unirlos, sin embargo para fortalecer sus lazos decidí cambiarlos de cuerpo.- Nosotras nos sentamos a su alrededor junto con Kai y Bryan a nuestro lado.- Kai no seas tan inseguro se que amas a Hilary tanto como ella a ti deben estar juntos y conocer las costumbres del otro para fortalecer su relación, Bryan lo mismo se tortura mientras ama a Natsuki tanto que se que al igual que Kai serian capaces de dar la vida por las chicas, Ustedes son igual de correspondidos pero para salir del hechizo tendrán que pasar un día en el cuerpo del otro, ir a esa fiesta, luego irán a los departamentos de los chicos.

-Ósea ¿que eso no acabara así de rápido?- Estaba resignada después de todo pero haría lo que dijera ella.

-Van a ir a sus departamentos y experimentaran el placer del otro.- mi mente estaba en blanco y supongo que la de los demás estaba igual.- Hilary vas a masturbarte para la hora de las 11:30 trataras de tomar el orgasmo en el cuerpo de Kai, mientras tanto Kai te toca y también tratar de tomar el orgasmo, ambos escogerán las dinámicas y lo mismo harán Natsuki y Bryan si ambos consiguen eso ustedes volverán a sus cuerpos.

-…- Era nuestra expresión nosotras estábamos rojas, Kai y Bryan igual de rojos, Sonja no dijo más riendo se esfumo.

-… Vamos al psiquiátrico.- Bryan dijo halando a Natsuki.

-Esperen…- todos voltearon a verme.- Yo creo que hay que intentarlo.

-¿Hilary estás segura?- Kai me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Si además esto es descabellado a lo mejor fue por nuestras dudas y se le prendió el foco al hada pervertida, además si no funciona mañana iremos al psiquiátrico.

-Si también pienso lo mismo además por lo que veo si quedamos embarazadas a nuestra madre le encantaría.- Natsuki hablo y Bryan se sonrojo.

-Bueno yo desearía que no fuera asi, tendremos que comprar condones.- sin darnos cuenta se hicieron las dos de la tarde y nuestra madre nos dio de almorzar, al igual que en el desayuno todo transcurrió igual, alistamos el atuendo que usarían los chicos y esperamos en la sala, mientras nuestra madre daba saltos de alegría porque nos quedaríamos a dormir en el departamento de los chicos. Mientras tanto los chicos era un caos en la habitación.

-Kai ¿sabes que es esto?- Bryan preguntaba mientras sostenía un bote de base de maquillaje.

-¡Esto es una tortura!- Kai no sabía cómo usar los juegos de sombras metálicas y tonos tierras de Hilary.

-Ya se veamos en San Youtube como maquillarnos.- dijo Bryan buscando en su teléfono.

-Esa si es una buena idea.- Kai le corroboro y luego quedo en shock al ver el maquillaje extravagante de Lady Gaga que Bryan había buscado, yo lo mataría si se le ocurría maquillar asi mi rostro, resignados miraron hacia la puerta a la cual nosotras llegábamos para poder ayudarlos.

-Parece que tienen problemas como pensamos.- Dijo Natsuki tomando su cosmetiquera y sentando a Bryan en la cama, mientras yo tomaba la mía y me sentaba en una silla frente a Kai.

-No te hubiera perdonado si me hubieras dejado igual que Marilyn Manson.- Kai reprimió una sonrisa el pensar en que Bryan tenía pensado maquillarnos como Lady Gaga, tome la base de maquillaje, polvos, sombras con tonos ahumados, delineador, rímel, rubor y de por ultimo un brillo labial transparente con sabor a fresa, mientras frotaba la punta del brillo por sus labios, se me ocurrió hacer una travesura, me acerque a su rostro y le robe un beso de piquito travieso y con fingida inocencia conteste.- tenia los labios agrietados y porque no aprovechar.- Le guiñe el ojo a Kai para lo cual estaba sonrojado pero fascinado por mi actitud, después de que estuvieron listos los chicos los vimos a ambos y se veían espectaculares, empezaba a tener envidia de mi cuerpo, Bryan tenía un maquillaje discreto como a Natsuki le gustaba después de pelear en que se maquillara como Lady Gaga, mi madre nos dejo a la salida de la casa mientras hacía que Kai entrara en el Doge Viper y me colocaba en el asiento del conductor, arranque el auto y salimos directo al dojo Kinomiya donde seria la fiesta en la que se reunirían Tala y los demás Blizkrieg Boys.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?- La pregunta de Kai me saco del pensamiento para lo cual le sonreí, con el no tenia que aparentar.

-Sabes que te amo, y a pesar en que no me has dicho nada la verdad creo que eres el hombre más digno que he conocido.- Kai no esperaba mi respuesta claro que se como es su genio y como es de frió sin embargo el con migo no lo es y eso me encanta de él.

-Sabes que no soy tan buen hombre y como sería una vida con migo soy frió y alejo a las personas, tengo miedo a lastimarte.- eso ultimo lo dijo casi como en un susurro. Sin embargo lo escuche.

-Se que las cosas serán difíciles pero sin embargo se que podremos salir adelante, eres un gran hombre, se que eres frio sin embargo con migo no lo eres y me encanta creo que podríamos tener una buena vida juntos después de este tiempo de ser tan buenos amigos.

-Entonces cuando despertemos en nuestro cuerpo serás mi novia oficial.- sonreí sonrojada sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Eso sería grandioso…

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Bryan y Natsuki estaban besándose en cada semáforo en rojo. Después de que el hada les hubiera dicho que ambos se amaban locamente, los había encendido pero Natsuki había mantenido bajo control al amigo de Bryan en su cuerpo el cual había admitido que con dificultad hubiera reprimido una erección.

-Bien tu madre quiere que seas mi novia ya esta lo eres pero debemos preocuparnos por volver a nuestros cuerpos.- Bryan decía entre jadeos y con su brillo labial embarrado después de tanto beso.

-Si lo sé pero tendremos que esperar hasta la noche.- dijo Natsuki limpiando el brillo de sus labios.

-Todo será grandioso, no te dejare Natsuki Te amo.-Bryan dijo y a Natsuki se le formaron unas lagrimas en los ojos y le dio un beso tierno en los labios a su novio.

-Yo también Te Amo…- un momento después aparcaron cerca del dojo.

Todos los chicos los saludaron y entre risas, comida y ponche se iba la noche el momento más incomodo fue cuando los chicos estaban reunidos y tenían que estar Hilary y Natsuki fingiendo ser Kai y Bryan, al igual que Kai y Bryan fingir ser Hilary y Natsuki.

-Hilary ¿Kai ya te dijo si le gustas o no?- Pregunto Marhia con curiosidad después de que el Príncipe del Hielo fuera un enigma total. Bryan miraba a Kai para saber cuál sería su repuesta.

-Somos novios.- contesto cortante para lo que Emily la mejor amiga de Hilary y las demás se acercaron con asombro para averiguar los detalles.

-Cuéntame Hilary ¿se inclino y te lo pidió?

-¿Te beso rudamente contaminándote con la pared?

-¿te obsequio flores y serenata?

-¿Te invito a salir?- Las preguntas venia ametralladoras y no tenía idea de que responder de hecho ni sabia quien preguntaba además no podía decir la verdad de que un Hada cambio sus cuerpos y que ahora tenía que hacer a Hilary sentir lo que se trata el amor… ¿El amor? A hora que lo pensaba eso es lo que siempre sintió de ella pero para estar con ella, tendrá que aprender a llevarse con sus amigas así como ella aprendió a ser amiga de Tala, Bryan.

-Si de hecho Kai me pidió como todo un caballero me llevo a cenar y en medio de la velada.- Lo dijo y las chicas estaban asombradas sin embargo luego lo comentaría a Hilary y posteriormente se lo pediría de igual manera.

-¿Y a ti Natsuki?

-Pues a mi Bryan me regalo un oso de peluche y me llevo a la feria, posteriormente a un café y me lo pidió.- Bryan miraba a Kai como una competencia de quien era mas romántico y asombroso, sin embargo sabía que Kai no caería ya que tenía que actuar como Hilary, a las chicas no les importo pero si estaban asombradas en lo elegantes y románticos que eran los chicos, tal parecía que el punto era actuar como serian ellas estaba completo y eso era un alivio. Por otro lado nosotras también nos tuvimos que acoplar a los pensamientos de cada uno de los chicos, en este caso tratar de engañar a Tala, Spencer e Ian que eran los amigos de Kai y Bryan.

-Vaya Kai al fin buscaste a tu reina.- Tala me pregunto de una forma irónica pero a la vez con algo de interés.

-Hpm. eso no es tu asunto.- Respondí de manera fría y cerrando los ojos como lo hace Kai tan cool.

-Siempre tan expresivo y que nos dices Bryan te le tiraste a la chica parece que te volviste muy cuidadoso desde que conociste a esa muñeca.- Ese en hablar era Ian.

-Que te importa y para tu información siempre soy cuidadoso con las personas que me importan.- Cada vez estoy más sorprendida de la manera en que Natsuki aparento ser Bryan.

-Nunca pensé que ustedes estarían con mal de amores.- Spencer hablo de una manera calmada sin sonar desagradable pero sin embargo su voz era fría y penetrante.

-Para su información si las chicas son nuestras novias es nuestro asunto asi que déjenlas en paz.- Termine de hablar y sonreí con un brillo de emoción, Tala, Spencer e Ian nos sonrieron, mientras Bryan y yo salíamos en busca de los chicos para irnos al departamento.

.

.

.

.

**CONTENIDO ****ÁCIDO**

Por otro lado el hada más sexy del planeta estaba a punto de su dosis de placer diaria a cortesía de su novio Terry, el chico era un hada de porte más alto que ella cabello castaño, como el de ella hasta los hombros, piel blanca y ojos castaños, por otro lado Sonja tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta las caderas, piel blanca y pechos grandes, esas cualidades eran de esperarse en el hada del amor y la pasión, Terry llego hasta la rosa roja en la que vivía junto a Sonja, esta llevaba puesto un conjunto provocador de lencería negra con encaje rosa, no se había percatado de la presencia de su hombre que estaba detrás de ella viéndola danzar de un lado a otro con sus tacones de 9 centímetros que resaltaban sus pantorrillas de bailarina, Terry tomo por detrás a Sonja escondiendo su rostro en su cuello para besar y dejar una marca en el sacándole un suspiro a su amada.

-Hum ya volviste.- Dijo Sonja mientras dejaba pasar las manos de su amado en su cuerpo con delicadeza y mucha sensualidad.

-¿Me extrañaste?- dijo mientras tomaba sus bubíes en sus manos y apretaba sus pezones que empezaban a ponerse duros.

-Como no te iba extrañar.- Sonja busco su erección que contraminaba en su trasero, con su mano apretó sus testículos cubiertos por su pantalón sacándole un rugido muy sexy al semental. Terry le dio la vuelta a ella, y capturo sus labios en un beso Fogoso, Sonja comenzó a retirar sus ropas su camisa de una manera apresurada y urgente, había extrañado a su amado en toda la semana, el había ayudado a otra pareja que estaba en la misma situación de los chicos, Sonja bajo su pantalón que aprisionaba su erección, era hermoso el objeto del placer de su chico, Terry sonrió al verla y tomar su miembro e introducirlo con sed en su boca, Sonja apretaba sus testículos y con su lengua rosaba suavemente en su glande, Terry exclamaba de puro placer, su miembro tomaba mayor tamaño, Sonja volteo la mirada a su chico el cual le sonrió con picardía mientras el acariciaba suavemente su cabello mientras ella hacia su blowjob, Terry sabía que su chica lo había necesitado tanto como el haci que tomo su mano con delicadeza, la tomo de la cintura volviendo a unir sus labios, Terry la apretó a su cuerpo, su tableta de chocolate estaba totalmente apegada a su vientre mientras sentía su caliente erección en su muslo, el desabrocho su sostén y atrapo su pezón rosado que clamaba ser acariciado, soltó ese y beso el otro mientras pellizcaba y acariciaba su aureola, Sonja gimió mientras el bajaba dejando besos en su vientre desnudo, toco los bordes de sus bragas y las bajo suavemente mientras la palma de sus manos acariciaba sus muslos, coloco sus boca en el monte de Venus y comenzó a lamer su intimidad, sus besos eran cálidos, mientras su lengua se aventuraba a invadir más a fondo de su centro, se detuvo en su clítoris pues sabia como ella quería ser tocada, ya que ella tomo su cabeza y gemía con suavidad protestando por mas, el seguía torturando mas mientras Sonja se quedaba sin respiración para que luego parara, mientras la contraminaba con la pared e introducía su miembro con sorpresa que fue bien recibida, Terry se movía suavemente y con rapidez su cuerpo estallaba en mil pedazos mientras él la acariciaba, el observaba sus ojos los cuales le cautivaban al saber que él era quien le daba ese placer, Sonja gemía mientras busco sus labios para unirlos, el continuaba su balanceo mientras rozaba su pubis, luego él se detuvo para luego cargarla y conducirla al sofá mientras él se sentaba y le permitía tener todo el mando, ella comenzó a subir y bajar para luego aumentar los movimiento Terry apretaba las caderas de Sonja mientras ella gemía apretando sus senos, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando ella se inclino a su cuello para darle un beso y el apretó sus caderas para luego derramarse dentro de ella, Sonja se dejo vencer mientras se acunaba en su cuerpo, el la acuno en l sofá.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe.- Dijo Sonja, Terry beso su frente y ella se dejo vencer en el sueño mientras Terry le decía te amo.

**FIN DE LEMON**

.

.

.

.

Rumbo al departamento todo se torno extraño e incomodo Kai no dijo nada en el camino y supongo que Bryan tampoco ya que todos estábamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos, al llegar nos despedimos de Natsuki y Bryan mientras Kai me conducía al departamento, Kai abrió la puerta me dejo pasar, una vez dentro nos dirigimos al dormitorio, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, era el momento de la verdad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Primero muchas gracias a mi pequeña <em>_**Hilarysplittitaniahiwatari**__, por dejar review estoy pensando seriamente en no actualizar hasta no ver reviews de mis demás lectoras, Jajaja se que sueno algo chantajista pero sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir, les deseo suerte en sus proyectos y nos vemos luego. Desde aquí digo que los últimos dos capítulos son mas eróticos prepárense si esperan esta sorpresa. _


	4. It s Now or Never

.

.

_**Advertencia: **__Todo el capitulo tiene Lemon. __Disfrútenlo. _

.

.

_It´s Now or Never_

-X-

.

.

Bryan y Natsuki entraron en el departamento del peli plata, Bryan la hizo entrar en la recamara y ponerse cómoda, simplemente no sabía por donde comenzar, sabía que lo que sucediera en esa habitación a la mañana siguiente los afectaría a ambos, Natsuki por su parte estaba totalmente aterrada ella nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien y las veces que experimento el placer fue a causa de la masturbación, sin embargo estaba nerviosa porque no quería perder a Bryan y menos por decepcionarlo al ser primeriza.

-Debemos hablar…-Bryan sacaba una botella helada de vino sin alcohol y sirvió dos copas entregándole una a Natsuki la cual miro que la botella no tenía ningún porcentaje de alcohol, le pareció raro que Bryan le haya dado algo sin alcohol ya que generalmente las costumbres de los hombres en Rusia es el Vodka, dio un sorbo y miro directamente a Bryan.

-¿Por qué es sin alcohol?

-No me gusta el licor al igual que a los chicos, la verdad es que estamos en contra sin embargo me gustaría tenerte totalmente consciente de lo que te hare.- Esa respuesta le hizo arder las mejillas y sentir un balancín de su erección que la hizo acomodarse un poco incomoda, cosa que Bryan noto y sonrió discretamente ya que el mismo había lidiado con su amigo muchas veces cuando estaba en compañía de ella.

-A mí también me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos totalmente consientes.

-Mi pequeña sabrás que mañana las cosas serán diferentes no quiero separarme de ti no después de lo que suceda hoy.

-Bryan yo también te amo, recuerda que mañana estaremos en nuestros cuerpo.- Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar.

Bryan se acerco a Natsuki y comenzó a besarla en los labios, mientras tocaba lo que había sido su cuerpo, por otro lado Natsuki comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido que ella misma había comprado para usar esa noche. Bryan arrancaba la camisa que llevaba puesta Natsuki, ella se desabrocho el pantalón y los bajo con toda su ropa interior dejando desnudo el cuerpo de Bryan, Bryan miraba su cuerpo y le resultaba raro verse desnudo asi que prosiguió al igual que Natsuki a quitarse el vestido y su ropa interior morada, cosa que le gusto porque podía tocar el cuerpo de la chica, una vez desnudos, Bryan acostó a Natsuki y comenzó a besarla mientras el tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a frotarlo, con su dedo pulgar daba roces en su glande que le resultaban placenteros, Natsuki pudo ver como su erección cobraba mayor tamaño tanto que nunca pensó que asi llegaría hacer, Natsuki gemía al sentir las manos de Bryan masajear su propio cuerpo, Natsuki beso a Bryan en sus labios mientras colaba sus manos a sus pezones y los pellizcaba para endurecerlos, con su otra mano masajeo su clítoris y lo apretaba para conseguir que se estimulara un poco, Bryan por su parte se alejo de ella para luego colocarse entre sus piernas estaba a punto de hacer lo que pensó nunca hacer pero dadas las condiciones y que era su cuerpo lo haría, el tomo su pene y lo introdujo en su boca en una sesión de sexo oral, Natsuki tomo su cabeza y la acaricio mientras Bryan se encargaba de darle placer, darle placera su propio cuerpo era extraño sobre todo si no lo sentía pero él deseaba que Natsuki entendiera lo que él sentía cuando sentía un orgasmo.

-¡Eso se siente bien!- Exclamo Natsuki, ella lo halo y lo hizo besarla para luego colocarlo debajo de su cuerpo y asi comenzó con a besar su cuello mientras masajeaba sus pechos, Bryan la miro mientras con sus manos no dejaba de masajear su miembro, y a la vez le brindaba placer, Natsuki bajo a sus pechos y comenzó a mordisquear pezón.- Déjame hacer el trabajo.- termino de decir quiñándole el ojo, Bryan se recostó en la cama mientras Natsuki besaba su abdomen y bajaba lentamente a su feminidad, miro a Bryan antes de atreverse a lamerse asi misma eso no lo haría con una mujer pero si a Bryan, y bajo a probar su propio cuerpo, Bryan la miraba mientras ella se centraba en dar placer a su clítoris rozándolo con los dientes en movimientos circulares y rápidos, mientras succionaba, introdujo un dejo y comenzó acariciar su punto G cosa que hizo que Bryan se retorciera del placer y su rostro enrojeciera balanceando sus caderas conforme las olas del placer se presentaban, asi fue como Bryan sintió el primer salto de placer mientras Natsuki se proponía a darle más, Bryan la tomo de los brazos y la recostó encima mientras el tomo su miembro haciéndolo frotar.

-Quiero que te vengas con migo.- dijo eso mientras la besaba y Natsuki continuaba masajeando su centro, ambos gemían y cuando sintieron su cuerpo estallar ambos estaban sudados, se miraron a los ojos y cuando primero Natsuki sintió tocar el cielo como el Kame-hame-ha, mientras de su pene salía disparado su semen manchando el vientre de Bryan, Bryan se sintió orgulloso de lograr su objetivo mientras también alcanzaba el orgasmo por segunda vez sintiéndose agotado, Natsuki se recostó a su lado abrazando a Bryan mientras automáticamente se quedaban dormidos.

.

.

.

.

Natsuki se despertó eran las doce de la noche y cuando miro a su alrededor Bryan estaba dormido abrazándola por detrás, miro nuevamente y había regresado a su cuerpo, se toco y estaba feliz, Bryan se despertó al sentir que ella se movió, miro a Natsuki y le sonrió, toco su cabello se miraba tan hermosa como cuando la conoció, la tomo del cuello y estuvo a punto de besarla cuando apareció Sonja.

-Parece que interrumpí algo.-dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa para lo cual Bryan no se inmuto y trato de cubrir a Natsuki con su cuerpo.- Tranquilos no los interrumpiré mas venia a darles su obsequio y sé que podrán hacer el amor sin preocuparse de embarazos por esta noche, se que la madre de ambas quiere nietos pero creo que deben disfrutarse al menos hasta que deseen aumentar la familia.

Natsuki estaba perpleja pero contenta Sonja se esfumo y Bryan tomo el control de su equipo de sonido y en sonó _**It´s now or **_**Never **de Elvis Presley, miro a los ojos a Natsuki antes de acercarse su boca para robarle un beso, tanto que no dudo en colocarse encima de ella.

It's now or Never (es ahora o nunca)  
>come hold me tight (ven abrázame fuerte)<br>kiss me my darling (bésame querida)  
>be mine tonight (se mía esta noche)<br>tomorrow will be too late (mañana puede ser tarde)  
>it's now or Never (es ahora o nunca)<br>my love won't wait (mi amor no quiere esperar)

Era ahora o nunca ella lo sabía, Bryan era un autentico hombre tanto que la tocaba con delicadeza, sus manos pasaban por sus curvas, Natsuki no se quedo atrás mientras abrazaba su enorme cuerpo y pasaba sus manos por su espalda y cuello haciendo que este se estremeciera en una ola de escalos fríos.

When i first saw you (cuando te vi por primera vez)  
>with your smile so tender (con tu amplia sonrisa)<br>my heart was captured (mi Corazón fue capturado)  
>my soul surrendered (mi alma se rindió)<br>i spent a lifetime (pase toda una vida)  
>waiting for the right time (esperando el momento justo)<br>now that you're near (y ahora que tu estas cerca)  
>the time is here at last (el tiempo se pierde)<p>

-Natsuki tengo miedo a perderte.- Bryan la miro a los ojos mientras intentaba aventurarse a sus pezones erguidos por la excitación tomo uno y lo lamió mientras masajeaba el otro, esa hada pervertida le había ayudado a saber cómo complacer a su chica.

-Bryan yo también tengo miedo pero no podemos seguir viviendo asi.- Natsuki toco su miembro con sus manos para hacerlo gemir el cual no dudo en hacerlo, Bryan bajo con sus besos hacia su monte de Venus y luego con una sonrisa pervertida bajo a su clítoris para mordisquearlo, mientras introducía un dedo y luego el otro a modo de dilatarla y humedecerla, Natsuki balanceaba sus caderas mientras Bryan sonreía con picardía sabiendo que eso le encantaba, ella apretaba las sabanas de la cama mientras conseguía su orgasmo, Bryan había sido todo un caballero en preocuparse por ella primero.

Just like a willow (igual que un sauce)  
>we would cry an ocean (lloraremos un océano)<br>if we lost true love (si perdemos el verdadero amor)  
>and sweet devotion (y dulce devoción)<br>your lips excite me (tus labios me excitan)  
>let your arms invite me (deja que tus brazos me inviten)<br>for who knows when (porque quien sabe cuándo)  
>we'll meet again this way (nos volveremos a encontrar en este camino)<p>

-Creí que querías que consiguiera el órganos cuando me penetraras.- Natsuki se sentaba mientras miraba a Bryan el cual no se movía y parecía nervioso.

-Tengo miedo te amo tanto y esto te dolerá.- Bryan miraba a Natsuki a la cual se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas y no dudo en abrazarlo, ella lo beso.

-Yo también te amo pero quiero que tu lo hagas por favor.- Ella sentó a un Bryan aun inseguro, ella toco su miembro y lo introdujo en su boca, con sus manos masajeaba sus testículos, succionaba la punta y eso hizo jadear a Bryan el cual estaba ya comenzando a disfrutar de los movimientos de ella, el acariciaba su cabeza cuando continuaba, el la detuvo en seco estaba a punto de correrse en su boca, ella se coloco a su lado y lo beso instándolo a colocarse encima de ella, el se coloco encima de ella mientras la miraba sus ojos.

It's now or never (es ahora o nunca)  
>my love won't wait (mi amor no quiere esperar)<br>it's now or never (es ahora o nunca)  
>my love won't wait (mi amor no quiere esperar)<br>it's now or never (es ahora o nunca)  
>my love won't wait! (Mi amor no quiere esperar)<p>

Bryan presiono un poco, el ardor que sentía Natsuki fue indescriptible, ella se aferro a la espalda de Bryan y escondió su expresión para no asustarlo, el presiono con un poco mas de fuerza introduciendo su pene completamente y Natsuki gimió al sentir el desgarro, abrazo a Bryan el no dejo de soltarla era justo lo que temía, Ella beso su cuello.

-Te amo.- el miro sus ojos con lagrimas y espero a que se acostumbrara al dolor, posteriormente ella movió sus caderas para que continuara con el vaivén, el apretaba sus caderas, y las movía con delicadeza, inclino su mano y saco del cajón de la mesa de noche un vibrador de anillo de su paquete, Natsuki los vio la vez que buscaba el teléfono celular, el lo encendió y lo coloco en su clítoris, las revoluciones del aparato la estaba volviendo loca, Bryan aun seguía moviéndose haciendo la situación más placentera, los gemidos no escapaban de la habitación y sentía que poco a poco tocaba el cielo, ese hombre se había convertido en su caballero pervertido, luego la levanto y la coloco en cuatro patas, mientras el por detrás la penetraba primero con suavidad y luego fue aumentando la intensidad de cada embestida, Natsuki se levanto y Bryan coló su mano con el vibrador a modo de continuar estimulando el clítoris, Ella tomo el cuello de Bryan doblando su cuello para fundirse en un beso apasionado que los volvía mas locos sin detener las penetraciones, cuando sintió correrse nuevamente, se acomodaron uno encima del otro Bryan sobre Natsuki para luego continuar con los movimientos mientras las piernas de ella lo aprisionaban en ese mar de sensaciones, un movimiento mas y ella agito las caderas al llegar a su orgasmo, el continuo su movimiento y eyaculo dentro de ella.

-Te Amo.- dijo abrazándola, ella limpio de su frente una capa de sudor por la actividad.- compre los vibradores para cuando estuviéramos juntos.- vaya eso tenía sentido pero ahora solo lo miraba como siempre, un pervertido, Natsuki puso los ojos en blanco y para compensar su sentido del humor le dijo.

-Me agrada tu kame- hame- ha.- y las risas no se hicieron esperar en esa noche lo hicieron muchas veces que no le prestaron atención cuando amaneció y quedaron rendidos en la cama abrazados, mas tarde averiguarían como les fue a Kai y Hilary.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado antes de que todo eso sucediera Kai y Hilary se debatían sobre cómo actuar mientras estaban en el ascensor directo al apartamento de Kai, Hilary estaba metida en sus pensamientos y se sentía nerviosa, sus manos estaban mas frías que de costumbre, y estaba mareada de hecho necesitaba sentarse y respirar un poco, llegaron al apartamento y Kai la dejo entrar, caminaron en silencio y se miraron fijamente lo que sucedería esa noche los cambiaria a todos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Mil disculpas mis pequeñas quería actualizar este capítulo hace dos días pues no me vino la inspiración y como me fui de pijamada con mi mejor amiga y su amiga que ahora es mi amiga quien murió de la risa mientras leía los demás capítulos, también porque estoy deprimida me han sucedido muchas cosas rápidamente que me cuesta no pensar en ello y estar alegre, más bien mi expresión en más fría que melancólica, es mas cool ser frio que melancólico me pienso como un autentico angel de alas negras.<em>

_Agradecimientos a __**Hilarysplittitaniahiwatari**__, quien ha estado desde el principio de esta historia, mi gemela __**Natsuki Hime Hyuga**__, __**Gabrys**__ quien es mi pequeña Sonja tranquila amo los review largos más que me emocionaste cuando vi los reviews en todos los capítulos nena ame tus comentarios__y los demás que no dejan review pero que leen esta historia mil gracias. _

_Hasta aquí les dejo con el capitulo les deseo una feliz navidad que todos la pasen muy bien y en familia, tratare de tener el ultimo capitulo la próxima semana si no me cortan el servicio de internet por falta de pago, comente dejen sus review me motivan muchísimo más en estos momentos que me distraen un poco nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo cuídense Bye. _


	5. Rock and Roll

.

.

_**Advertencia:**__ todo el capitulo tiene lemon y recuerden que Kai y Hilary están en el cuerpo del otro. Disfruten el capitulo_

.

.

.

**Rock and Roll**

-X-

.

.

Ambos entramos al apartamento, me senté en el sofá de la entrada, mientras Kai caminaba hacia la cocina, me quede mirando directamente hacia mis manos, no sabía que decir, estaba tensa, y creo que Kai lo supo al verme porque regreso de la cocina con dos copas en manos, me dio una lo cual me sorprendió era champaña de melocotón, era deliciosa, sonreí creo que él buscaba que yo estuviera relajada, nuevamente volvimos al silencio, el me miro directamente con esos penetrantes ojos violetas que tanto me encantan.

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no lo deseas.- fue lo que dijo, no esperaba que el pensara eso, creo que mi nerviosismo dejo entender que no lo deseo, sin embargo me gustaría estar con Kai y sentirlo pero este no es mi cuerpo es lo que me hace sentir extraña.

-Sabes yo quiero hacerlo pero… este no es mi cuerpo y si no lo hacemos no podremos volver a nuestros cuerpos.- Kai me miro a los ojos, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de champaña sin alcohol.- Tengo miedo a hacer algo que no vaya a cuerdo con lo que tu deseas con tu cuerpo.- Kai sonrió de hecho dio una carcajada, lo cual me molesto, mientras inflaba mis cachetes con notable enojo.

-Sabes eso es algo de lo cual yo debería preocuparme, Hilary de verdad no me molestara nada de lo que tú hagas con mi cuerpo, yo estoy más preocupado por ti porque sé que eres virgen y no has experimentado nada antes.

-¿Tú crees que nunca me he masturbado?- Kai abrió sus ojos como platos no esperaba que dijera eso.- Si lo hago y de hecho conozco perfectamente mi cuerpo aunque nunca lo haya hecho con un hombre.

-Yo no soy Virgen Hilary… pero no quiero lastimarte.- dijo mientras terminaba su copa.

-Lo sé pero es algo que algún día debia hacer y quiero que sea con tigo.- Kai me sonrió.- que te parece si tú me enseñas como tocarte y yo te enseño como tocarme sin tener penetración solo llegar al orgasmo y una vez alcanzado, si llegamos a nuestros cuerpos entonces lo hacemos.- Kai me sonrió creo que puse una mirada inocente que me hubiera encantado haber fotografiado en el cuerpo de Kai porque sé que en él nunca la veré. De un solo trago me acabe mi champaña y Kai tomo mi mano mientras me llevaba a la alcoba. Kai me recostó en la enorme cama de la habitación, mientras me besaba suavemente, es tan agradable sentir como mis manos acarician su cuerpo, mientras el colocaba su mano en mi camisa, y comenzó a desabotonarla, Kai estaba dominando en mi cuerpo algo me dice que a él le gustaría ver mi iniciativa, comenzó a besar mi cuello y luego mis pectorales, Dios mío creo que empiezo a sentir las reacciones de un hombre cuando siento una dura erección queriendo brotar de mi pantalón, no pude evitar soltar un gemido ronco ante lo que Kai hacia con mi cuerpo, dirigió su mano al botón del pantalón, y luego bajo la cremallera comenzó acaricia mi pene, sobre el bóxer, bajo completamente el pantalón y el bóxer de un tirón y broto una enorme erección, de por si yo estaba totalmente sorprendida del tamaño de la hombría de Kai imagínenla en estado activo, ¡por todos los cielos! Kai sonrió perversamente definitivamente me miro muy atrevida y sexy haciendo esa mirada, para lo cual sonreí y me deje guiar, soltando mi cabeza hacia atrás, y Kai acariciaba la cabeza del pene con las puntas de sus dedos, sentía como mi pene palpitaba ante el acto, una vez de haberme torturado, absorbió mi hombría momentánea mientras suavemente, con la lengua daba una succión que me hizo sentir vibrar mi cuerpo, era delicioso sentir eso, volvía con ese movimiento mientras sentía unas enormes ganas de tomar su cabeza y hacer que se lo tragara, ahora entiendo porque Sonja hizo el cambio de cuerpos ella quería conseguir mayor unión entre nosotros, Kai sabía que me gustaba pero no lo dejaría vencerme, lo tome de los brazos y lo hale a besarme.- ¡Es mi turno guapo!

-¡Muy bien señorita soy todo tuyo!- Acomode a Kai, mientras lo besaba, suavemente, fui directo a su cuello mientras con mis manos bajaba la cremallera del vestido, Comence a quitarlo y desabroche el brasier, lo retire completamente, mientras a su paso quitaba los tacones alto que llevaba, con mis manos acaricie con suavidad las pantorrillas y continuaba besándolo, me encamine al cuello, y baje a hasta los pezones, rozando y pellizcando, sacándole un gemido ahogado, el arqueo el cuerpo parecía que iba comprendiendo como funcionaba mi cuerpo, continúe mi recorrido después de sonreír y ver que empezaba a sentir excitación con cada toque delicado, saque una sonrisa perversa, Kai no parecía creerlo mientras estaba totalmente rojo, con mis dientes, baje las bragas de encaje negro y rojo, y abría la piernas iba a enseñarle como quiero que toquen, Comence a besando el clítoris para luego, lamer en círculos la entrada, Comence, me dirigí a su cómoda para tomar uno de los vibradores y tome el anillo, frotaba el clítoris y la revolución del aparato le saco un temblor en las piernas a Kai, el cual gimió y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, metiendo un dedo para estimular el borde interno de la vagina, el gimió al sentir ese roce quería enseñarle mi punto G con el tacto, luego con la lengua Comence a lamer el clítoris y di una pequeña mordida suave a modo de que se arqueara consiguiéndolo sin quitar el vibrador, conocía perfectamente mi cuerpo y sabia que eso era delicioso, el me halo para quedar acostada encima, el coloco su mano en mi masculina, mientras subía y bajaba esa mano, Comence a besarlo mientras aun seguía estimulando el clítoris y presionándolo con mis dedos, Kai gemía continuamente, mientras levantaba las caderas, inconscientemente Comence a balancear mis caderas con el ritmo de su mano, Kai grito con fuerza en un apretón que le di al clítoris, y sé que llego a la cumbre del placer, quien posteriormente lo alcance en un apretón provocado con sus manos, el semen corrió en su vientre mientras me desplomaba y sentía que mis parpados se cerraban, Kai sonrió y también vi que se quedaba dormido.

.

.

.

.

Asi lentamente abrí mis ojos Kai estaba a la par mía mirándome mientras dormía, cuando desperté no pude evitar sonreír, ya estaba en mi cuerpo y con el más maravilloso hombre del mundo, el me sonrió y me beso.

-¡Vaya bella durmiente hasta que despiertas!- lo miraba directamente y supe que había encendido su equipo de sonido.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas despierto?- Le pregunte mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Desde hace díez minutos?- el tomo mi mano y la beso. Ambos sonreímos y nos dimos un beso suave, luego un gran destello apareció en la habitación mientras Kai y yo solo mirábamos que Sonja sonreía picara después de vernos.

-Vaya tal parece que los otros chicos no son los únicos que han pasado la prueba.- Ambos sonreímos y por alguna razón no me importo el hecho de que ella me estuviera viendo desnuda y Kai solo me abrazo con su fuerte brazo atrayéndome hacia el.- Muy bien como regalo les dejare tener relaciones todo este día sin preocupación de embarazos, luego tendrán que planificar si quieren seguir disfrutando.- sonreía pícaramente.- No los interrumpo y disfruten.- Dijo eso y se fue contenta, luego no deje pasar más tiempo y bese a Kai con intensidad, mientras me sentaba ahorcadas sobre su cadera. El con sus fuertes Brazos tomaba mi cintura y me colocaba bajo de él.

-Hilary Te amo se mi novia.- decía mientras besaba mi cuello y mi lóbulo de la oreja sacándome Fuertes suspiros a lo lejos escuche **Rock and Roll **de** Led Zeppelin** esa canción es grandiosa mi chico tiene un buen gusto.

_It's been a long time since I rock and rolled, (Hace mucho que no bailo el rock and roll)_  
><em>It's been a long time since I did the Stroll. (Hace mucho que no me doy una vuelta por ahí)<em>  
><em>Ooh, let me get it back, let me get it back, (Oh déjame recuperarlo, déjame recuperarlo)<em>  
><em>Let me get it back, baby, where I come from. (Déjame recuperarlo, nena, Del lugar Del que vengo)<em>  
><em>It's been a long time, been a long time, (Hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho tiempo)<em>  
><em>Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. Yes it has! (Hace mucho tiempo y he estado muy, muy solo. ¡Ya lo creo!)<em>

-Hum…Si Kai no podría negarme.- mientras lo halaba a mi cara para besarlo y luego introducía mi lengua el cual estaba ansioso y feliz de recibirla.- Te amo Kai.- seguía entre suspiros yo ya sentía su miembro rozando mi cadera, estaba caliente, no dude en bajar hasta él y tomarlo con mi mano, lo incline a sentarse y yo me inque en la cama, para que me viera jugar con él, le di un beso suave y luego pase mi lengua por su vientre hasta llegar hasta su masculinidad, el sonrío, con mis caricias quería hacerle sentir cuanto le amo, sabía perfectamente que él era un solitario, me perdía en sus besos y la canción de fondo, el gimió suave mientras yo le sonreía picara, cuando me detuve en su miembro lo bese y luego tome sus testículos en mis manos, para luego con mi otra mano acariciar suavemente la longitud de su pene, luego le di una lamidita era la primera vez que sentiría un pene en mi boca, tome su cabeza y la introduje sintiendo que Kai exhalaba con fuerza y tomaba mi cabeza acariciándome, cerré los ojos y saboreaba su hombría, Comence a subir y bajar con mi lengua le daba suaves roces en el frenillo, sentía como temblaba mientras lo tenía dominado eso me gustaba, continuaba masajeándolo hasta que él lo saco de mi boca y tomo mis manos, me sorprendí y luego me atrajo a su pecho para besarme.

_It's been a long time since the Book of Law, (Hace mucho desde el libro de la ley)_  
><em>I can't count the tears of a life with no love. (No puedo contar las lágrimas de una vida sin amor)<em>  
><em>Carry me back, carry me back, (Llévame de vuelta, llévame de vuelta)<em>  
><em>Carry me back, baby, where I come from, oh. (Llévame de vuelta, nena, al lugar del que vengo)<em>  
><em>It's been a long time, been a long time, (Hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho tiempo)<em>  
><em>Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. (Hace mucho tiempo y he estado muy, muy solo)<em>

-Nena no me quiero correr todavía… Esta canción me llena.- Le sonreí y me deje llevar mientras me colocaba bajo de él y besaba mi cuello, sacando suspiros, se dirigió a mi pechos, me miro a los ojos mientras comenzaba a rozar y pellizcar las puntas con sus dedos, uso su lengua y masajeaba lentamente y mordisqueaba mis pezones, arqueaba mi cuerpo hasta que el satisfecho comenzó a bajar a mi vientre besando cada parte de mi, luego miro mi vagina y se posiciono en ella abriendo mis piernas, yo estaba roja de la pena que Kai fuera a ver mi cuerpo, paso su lengua en el interior de mis muslos, sentía su lengua caliente y suave, luego la paso sobre mi entrada asi como le enseñe, luego después de haberme torturado fue directo a mi clítoris, daba ligeros golpes con su lengua, eso me gustaba, introdujo un dedo y apretaba la parte interna de vagina, eso era delicioso, apretaba mis piernas queriéndolas cerrar y él me tenia aprisionada el disfrutaba torturarme de eso me acababa de dar cuenta, presiono mis clítoris con sus dientes sacándome un delicioso orgasmo, mi cuerpo temblaba y Kai sonreía le gustaba ver lo que había provocado en mi cuerpo.

-Preciosa prefiero que tu estés encima…tu controlaras la penetración.- Decía mientras él se sentaba y yo me colocaba encima de él, el besaba mis labio, con mis manos colocaba la cabeza de su pene en mi entrada, el abrazaba mi cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía mi cadera.

-Kai… Te amo.- Le dije mientras él me besaba y trataba de adentrarme a él, Kai me bajo con sus brazos de un solo golpe, sintiendo como me desgarraba, me ardía un poco y me quemaba, Kai me besaba y esperaba hasta que me calmara, mientras mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos y las besaba.

_Seems so long since we walked in the moonlight, (Parece que hace tanto que caminabamos a la luz de la Luna)_  
><em>Making vows that just can't work right.(Haciendo votos que no pueden funcionar)<em>  
><em>Oh, yeah, open your arms, opens your arms, (Oh, si, abre tus Brazos, abre tus Brazos)<em>  
><em>Open your arms, baby, let my love come running in, yeah (Abre tus brazos, nena, déjà que te llegue mi Amor, si)<em>  
><em>It's been a long time, been a long time,( Hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho tiempo)<em>  
><em>Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. (Hace mucho tiempo y he estado muy solo)<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah... oh yeah (si, si… oh si)<em>  
><em>It's been a long time, been a long time (Hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho tiempo)<em>  
><em>Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. (Hace mucho tiempo y he estado muy, muy solo)<em>

-Yo también te amo.- después de un momento Comence a sentir que ya no me dolía mucho, y me acostumbraba a sentirme invadida, subía y bajaba suavemente, Kai me besaba y yo seguía moviéndome encima de él un poco más tranquila y aun con la desbordante excitación que sentía, Kai se acostó dejándome tomar las riendas, me acomodaba con mis antebrazos, besaba a Kai y seguía ese movimiento delicioso, no quería parar, Kai se abrazo con sus brazos y con su cadera subía y bajaba penetrándome con rapidez, su pene llegaba hasta el fondo y me encantaba, mis gemidos salían descontrolados, y el continuaba, invirtió las posiciones quedando encima de mí para luego seguir envistiéndome, con mis manos acariciaba su espalda y presionaba su trasero, para después incitarlo a seguir, Kai me invadía con su lengua el cuerpo, y rozaba mi pelvis para sentir aun mas placer, el me estaba matando lentamente, Kai me miraba a los ojos y sabia que pronto llegaría, sentía mucho calor en mi cuerpo, sudaba mi espalda y el gemía mas repetidamente, acelero su movimiento y luego supe que se vino cuando él me abrazo, y gemíamos después de haber alcanzado el máximo placer, empezaba a sentirme húmeda internamente, nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas, asi nos quedamos un instante asimilando lo que acababa de suceder, Kai inclino su cabeza para mirarme y luego sonreírnos, nos besábamos, esa era mi primera vez y fue grandiosa, no me arrepiento Kai es ardiente.

-Ahora eres mía.- Me beso en la frente.

-De que hablas tu eres mío ahora.- sentándome encima el.

-¿Que te parece otra ronda?

-¡Jajaja con gusto!- y así pasamos todo el día como si fuera una autentica luna de miel.

.

.

.

.

_-¡Mi cielo mas fuerte!_

_-¡Sabia que el que te amarrara a la cama te gustaría!_

_-Eres grandioso Te amo._

_-Yo también te Amo Yessica… ¡Me vengo!_

_-Ahh… ¡eso fue delicioso!_

-¡Otra vez soñando despierta!- La madre de Hilary y Natsuki despertaba de sus pensamientos y más después de un momento candente, entre ella y su esposo. Miro a quien la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Sonja… Creo que te gusta mucho tu trabajo no es asi.-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Por supuesto y ¿en que pensabas?- Sonja miro a Yessica.

-Pensaba en mi primera vez… fue una grandiosa idea el amarrarme a la cama con las esposas y chantajear ah Ayato con dejarlo estéril, aunque tus ideas son extrañas.-Dijo mientras reia la madre de Hilary y Natsuki.- aunque cambiar sus cuerpo fue una magnífica idea ellos creen que no lo sabía.

-Admito que aprendiste a mentir ya sabes para eso estamos las amigas Jajaja.- Sonja abrazaba a Yessica.

-Te invito a un café.- Decía Yessica mientras colocaba café en la cafetera y ambas sonreían sabían que no sabrían nada de esas dos parejas en todo el día…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ok corazones se que merezco que me fusilen pero caí en la falta de inspiración y es que solo lo consigo cuando estoy enamorada y en estos momentos no lo estoy asi que lo siento, espero que les haya gustado el gran final del fic sabía que sería corto, y además de esta pequeña dedicación a <em>_**Hilarysplittitaniahiwatari **__que es una mis amigas con las que más he chateado últimamente este capítulo es para ti no quería colocar tu dedicación al principio porque quería que pusieras cara de asombro, además de que tu esposo se llamaba Ayato como el de diabolik lover que aun no comienzo a ver el anime, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me acompañaron desde el inicio del fic, mi gemela amiga __**Natsuki Hime Hyuga**__, a mi querida __**Gabrys**__ que era Sonja el hada del amor, no sabes cómo quise dedicarte hace mucho tiempo un fic por lo de tu operación nena todos los días estas en mis oraciones, gracias a todos los amante de KaixHil, y Gracias a todas las personas que leen y no dejan review que a pesar de no escribirme comentarios se que están ahí en mi bandeja de vistos y muchas gracias a todos, nos leemos en otro fic dejen un review. : 3_

_**Atte. Hilary Kryss Yagami.**_


End file.
